Young Guns: Lizzie's story
by Docs Girl
Summary: Elizabeth Turner gets in a spot of trouble and ends up with the Lincoln County regulators! First story, read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Guns or any characters other than Elizabeth. I am also changing the story to suit my purpose! I'm a new member, be kind!

Elizabeth ran hard and fast making her horse sweat profusely. She knew they would be after her, sooner or later they would realize what she had done. She traveled looking back over her shoulder every so often soon they would realize she had murdered their friend. White Oaks, that was the place she had to leave because of all of this. Jane was annoyed but she helped Elizabeth escape, she owed Jane her life.

A sign for Lincoln appeared stating she was a mere two miles away, she had gone very far without realizing it. Suddenly her horse threw her off and collapsed onto the ground. She pulled down her ragged skirts and crawled over to the poor dying animal. It was exhausted. She pulled her gun out of its holster and closed her eyes. The blast echoed around the area and she looked up to see her horse at peace.

She began to walk slowly towards Lincoln, Jane must be holding them up. She had arrived at White Oaks at the tender age of twelve, crawling up the steps of the house bleeding, dying. She had been caught in the middle of a gunfight that involved her father. He had died, she had gotten caught in the cross fire. Jane had taken her in and looked after her, nursed her back to health and Elizabeth made her money as a waitress until the age of sixteen. Then at sixteen she had been asked to join Jane and her band of whores. For two years she had worked alongside Jane and the many men that passed through their doors. However, she hated it, it paid well, until earlier that was, she had shot a man who refused to pay and then tried to get more out of her.

Lincoln became clear and she continued to walk noticing the stares she was receiving. People didn't like her kind in their town. She went and sat on the fence thinking of where to go when out of nowhere a stone came flying in her direction. She just had time to duck when another one came. People were throwing stones at her yelling "Get out of our town whore"…"We don't want you here".

She pulled out her guns and cocked them. Staring wildly at everyone, they stopped throwing stones and began to laugh, a woman with guns, she will hardly be able to use them.

Elizabeth was about to shot the ring leader, an old well dressed man with a black mustache standing next to the sheriff when a hand grasped her shoulder. She turned and looked up into the face of a young blonde cowboy "C'mon, lets not stay here, my carriage is over there".

She eyed him wearily and agreed, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the wagon. He got in and she stood on the ground and waited.

"I must let you know, I charge quite highly".

He looked at her astonished "I wasn't asking for that, get in I'm taking you to my employer John Tunstall, he'll help you get back on your feet".

"Who are you?" she answered quite shocked he was trying to help her.

"My name is Josiah G. Scurlock and I'm here to help you, I work for John Tunstall as a regulator. He is trying to recruit more people but at the moment there is only three of us, he has a soft spot for runaways and so on but if you want he will get you a job as a house wife".

She stared at him, "A housewife? And what do I get in return?"

"A house to stay in, food to eat and three shillings a week, by the way my friends call me Doc."

"Mine call me Lizzie and yes I will come with you".

Doc eyed her and then smiled, "Good, women must be taken care of, I think".

He held out his hand and helped her into the carriage, she got in willingly and they began to move out of the town itself and into the countryside.

"Who was the man, who got the town throwing things at me?" Lizzie asked quite curious now.

"That was L.G Murphy, a nasty piece of work and he has it in for John, I'd stay away from him if I was you, he is a dangerous man".

The carriage moved on for about ten more minutes and Lizzie say a small house come into view with a shed like structure beside it and then various farm yard animals.

"Well", said Doc grinning, "Welcome to your new home".

Well what does everyone think? Round of applause that I finally finished my first chapter! Am also a member on HPFF if anyone wants to have a look at my stuff there, FredWeasleysGF! Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

Three years had passed and Lizzie spent them with John Tunstall and his ever growing band of regulators. Chavez Y Chavez had joined them three months after Lizzie had arrived. Charlie Bawdry came with Stephen about two years after that.

For three years, Lizzie washed, cooked, cleaned and looked after what she began to call "My Boys". The morning of 1875, June fifth started out like any other would. Lizzie got up at 6am and made breakfast, calling the others through. They always came running for her cooking except on her birthday when Dick gave her a break and he would try to cook the meals to which they all came very slowly.

"Doc, pass the butter please" mumbled Steve, his mouth full of bacon.

"Don't choke Steve, I don't want to have to save you again" said Lizzie grinning as she remembered the last time Steve nearly killed himself with his bacon.

Doc smiled at her and her stomach did the usual little flutter. She was full blown in love with that boy, she knew she was. Every time he would come near her, her throat would tighten and her heart would stop. He didn't know of course, he was oblivious to anything but the blatantly obvious…unfortunately.

There had been many signs, he had written a poem for her entitled "El Dorado" a name she had then given to her horse but everyone knew that Dick loved her and John was anxious to see them hitched. Lizzie was reluctant but she didn't say anything. She loved Dick to bits but not in the way he wanted her to. She was too full of spirit, settling down would be so difficult!

"Right c'mon boys, we better get saddled up and what not" Dick ordered and he gave Lizzie a wink, which she returned with a small smile.

There was the scrape of chairs as the boys left the house, each of them giving Lizzie a peck on the cheek and saying "Thanks". Dick waited until they had all gone and when he bent down to give her a kiss, it wasn't going to be on the cheek. Lizzie turned her face away and he caught her on the jaw. She was sure she had seen Doc watching at the door and she was sure as hell going to make sure he knew, she didn't love Dick.

John came back in and closed the door while Lizzie cleaned up the plates and crumbs that now lay scattered along the wooden table.

"When are you going to let that boy capture your heart like he so wants to?" he enquired sitting in his rocking chair.

Lizzie kept her back to him "I don't want him to have my heart, I don't want to marry him, John how many times must we discuss this?" She sighed and laid down the plates she was holding.

"Until you understand that you would be foolish to let him get away".

"I don't love him, I won't marry him".

"That's a pity, because I have already told him that you are definitely considering it".

Lizzie dropped the glasses she was holding and they fell with a crash to the floor but she could do nothing except stare at John wide-eyed.

"You…what…why?" she said finally.

"Because I know that if he got away you would have nobody, we can see our regulators continued in your children and the line would be…"

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT, JOHN, YOUR REGULATORS"!!!! Lizzie screamed at the now startled John.

"I merely want to see you marry well and I can trust him, he is a good man…"

"Stop…" Lizzie was out of breath, "I don't want to know".

Without waiting to hear what John had to say for himself, she ran out of the kitchen and out of the house, running with hot tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe she had been betrothed to Dick and the decision had just been made for her.

She ran until she came to the small river that ran at the bottom of the first field, or "the north forty" as Dick called it.

She fell to her knees and burst into loud, angry tears, pummeling the ground with her fists.

"What's wrong? came a surprised voice.

She turned to see Doc sitting on the grass a few feet from her, she crawled over to him and buried her face in his jacket mumbling something which sounded a lot like "John…unfair…hate".

Doc held her and stroked her hair, how he loved her. But she could never know, he couldn't do that to Dick.

She sat up and faced him, the tears stains still on her cheeks. She stared into his deep blue eyes and felt herself melt. He leaned in and kissed her slowly at first and then harder and rougher as he asked for more.

She moaned and soon found herself pinned under him, his hands wrapped around her body and hers in his hair. The heat was enough to kill them both but they kept going, kissing so passionately it was as they would die tomorrow and never see each other again.

They were so intertwined now that they only just heard John calling for Doc, so he could go into town.

Doc pulled his mouth away from hers reluctantly and looked at her face, flushed and excited. He got up "I'm sorry, I have to go…we shouldn't have done…" He trailed off and gazed at her.

She got up and straightened her clothes "Go, if you hadn't stopped it would have gone further and caused problems for both of us".

Doc looked at the beautiful women before him and knew he couldn't be with her, the one women he loved and the one he couldn't have.

Thanx to Docs Cowgirl, who has the same name as me!! Also leave a review!!!

Katyx


	3. Chapter 3

Doc walked away slowly as if trying to savor the moment in his head. How could he have kissed her? She was betrothed to Dick and… he froze. Dick. He would have to tell him, but how?

"You ready Doc?" asked John loading the cart.

He nodded his response, he was in too much shock to say anything. He got into the cart and John flicked the reins. He looked back over his shoulder seeing Lizzie walking towards the house.

Lizzie sat breathless on the grass, she was flushed and felt like she would faint. She wanted to finish that kiss but she couldn't, she was betrothed, she would have to live with it.

She walked back over the field to see the carriage move away. How she loved him.

The day wore on, unfortunately, very slowly. She kept glancing out of the window hoping to see, them returning. She heard raised voices out in the yard and was not surprised to see Steve and Chavez at it again with Dick trying to break them up.

"C'mere you little white chicken shit".

"Cut me down Mexican".

She rolled her eyes and continued washing the dishes until she heard…

"John's back". Her heart leaped, but was quickly stilled by Chavez asking for water to wash in.

"Of course, here you go I've just heated it over the fire so be careful you don't burn yourself".

"You should go outside, Lizzie, John found a stray". Chavez walked away grinning knowingly.

Lizzie wiped her hands on her apron and went to the door. Her boys were standing talking while someone new was being assigned a job by the pigs.

A gun shot followed by Dicks voiced sounded, "Cattle looks spooked in the North Forty lets take a look".

She glanced over to Doc who winked at her, a gesture she could not return not even with a smile.

She heard Charlie yell and made up her mind to greet the stranger.

"Smart ass" she heard him say.

"Who? Charlie?, Just ignore him, he thinks he is brilliant, truth is he is young and stupid, I'm Lizzie", she held out her hand which he shook.

"William H. Bonney Ma'am"

"No more of that Ma'am shit, you'll make me feel old, I doubt your much younger, I'm 21".

"Twenty ma'…erm Lizzie".

"Well you have met Charlie, Doc, that one chewing tobacco, I wish he wouldn't because he spits it everywhere, is Stephen and there is Dick and the one with the knives is Chavez, we aren't really sure what's going on in his head".

He nodded and sighed, "You wouldn't be talking to me if you knew how I got here".

"Is that so, enlighten me then".

"I killed someone".

"Me too".

There was a moments pause where Lizzie felt, Billy was assessing her.

"Oh", he said simply.

"Charlie has barely even shot a gun in his short life that's why he will feel the need to act up around you, also we need that pig so I wouldn't go shooting it if I was you" she nodded at the gun he had cocked.

"Right" He nodded, "So you the hired help?"

"I guess you could say it like that but I prefer, domestic goddess, I cook, clean, wash, sew but I also ride with the guys if they ever need an extra pair of hands, my own horse is called El Dorado".

"Funny name" he snorted.

"It means city of gold and it came out of a poem written for me by…uh…a great man, I love dearly".

"Let me guess, Dick?"

"No not Dick, wait why did you guess him?" She was careful to not let too much slip, she didn't know this stranger and if he said anything, well it wouldn't be pretty.

"John said you two were engaged, so if he didn't write it, who did?" he grinned, it was as if he knew what she was trying to hide and he was torturing her.

"I'm going inside" she muttered tired of his talk.

Dinner that night was a boring affair and all that resulted from it was they found out more about the boy who called himself Billy and that he could read much to the dismay of Stephen and Charlie.

Lizzie was in the stables giving her horse an extra blanket for the night when Doc came in. She paused but did not turn around, "What is it?"

"I want to apologize…"

"Your apologizes are not going to change the situation, we made a mistake it won't happen again". She turned to face him and saw he was closer than she had anticipated.

"I couldn't help myself," he whispered, "I can never help myself when I'm around you and to know that you can't be mine, it kills me".

"You're a big boy, you'll live".

He shook his head, "Here's hoping", suddenly he moved towards her taking her in his arms and lifting her off the ground, kissing her deeply until she groaned.

She pulled away and he let her down, "Just a kiss to say, you'll be mine, always and never", he whispered into her ear.

She watched him leave to go to the bunkhouse. It would go back to normal now, they would act as they had always acted and no-one would know.

She didn't know however, that the new-years dance a mere 2 weeks away would change everything for both of them.

Thanks to all those who reviewed keep it up!!!

Katyx


	4. Chapter 4

It was late that night when Lizzie was finally ready to attend this stupid New Years Ball, there was always some fight or some comment made that started a fight

It was late that night when Lizzie was finally ready to attend this stupid New Years Ball, there was always some fight or some comment made that started a fight. It annoyed her.

She was wearing a long black skirt which had lines of red all around it, a square necked blood red top and knee high black boots. Quite gypsy like but that was the point, she wanted to stand out….especially for Doc.

She heard gunshots, laughing and then Johns voice "Regulators…lets dance".

"C'mon Lizzie" soon followed the previous sounds.

"I'm coming, give me a minute, a girls gotta make her grand entrance, none of you ever seen me all dolled up before" she replied putting a red ribbon in her hair to keep it back.

She stepped onto the porch to whistles of surprise and everyone smiling. Doc remained silent, not one to whistle because of how demeaning it was he instead opted for opening his mouth and leaving it hanging his eyes stuck to her. She melted wanting to go over and be held by him, instead Dick came over and offered his arm, she had to take it.

After much arguing that she should travel in the carriage, Lizzie remained firm and was eventually allowed to ride on her horse, the only condition being that she had to ride side saddle, "Its ladylike" said Dick, "And I'm marrying a lady".

She shuddered inside, who wanted to be a lady, it was fine for Susan McSween, she had never ever been a whore, she had grown up respectable and it married to a lawyer for Christ's sake!

The ride to the party was uneventful, even the party itself was uneventful.

"And might I tempt you for a dance?"

Lizzie turned her head and immediately recognised one of Murphy's men, Browne she thought was his name. The stink of alcohol from him was unreal and he looked as if he hadn't washed in days.

"No thank you, I'm quite happy here watching the festivities" she smiled not really wanting to be rude.

He stepped closer, "I said, come and dance with me".

The smell was putrid, she thought she might gag, she met his penetrating stare, "And I said no thank you, didn't you hear me?"

He grabbed her waist and pulled her two him, she took aim and with one swing her fist connected with his nose and he gave a yowl of pain, it was clearly broken.

As if a gunshot had been fire suddenly there was uproar, her boys rushed over as did Murphy's men guns were held cocked but no one dared fire.

Murphy himself came over grabbing Lizzie's arm and yanking her away from the protection of her own side.

"This woman injured one of my men for no reason…"

"Was it fuck no reason, he was trying it on, he deserved what he got!!" screamed Lizzie struggling against his grip.

"Murphy, there is no need for this, let her apologise to him and let it be over" said John calmly.

"No, I propose we let him get what he wanted which was a dance and then I'll let it go", he sneered and threw Lizzie over to his men who started clawing and pawing at her clothes, her hair, her face…

"STOP!!"

They did, silence replaced the shouts of glee, Doc stepped forward, "Let them dance but I will be right here ready to put a bullet through his head if he so much as touches her anywhere but where is required for dancing, this sordid public rape is not necessary".

"Very well, Mr. Scurlock, let her go…Dan take your dance".

And so they danced, he gripped her so tightly blood poured down her wrists, but she said nothing, he whispered awful things in her ear but she said nothing, he spat blood down her dress from his ever pouring nose and she said nothing. When the dance was over she pushed him away and kept walking.

Taking a seat beside her horse Lizzie patted dry her stained dress and covered her wrists with ripped material from her skirt. She fixed her hair and breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry, I should have stopped that, not Doc" came Dicks voice from behind her.

"Its fine, please don't concern yourself with it, I shouldn't have hit him".

"You've a mighty strong punch for a woman" he smiled but she didn't like when he said things like this, as if it wasn't right that she should defend herself, as if she should just lie down and take it and wait for the man to sort it out for her.

He came over and hugged her, she let herself be held picturing Doc, his soft blonde hair and that manly cologne smell that came from his, his stubble, his arms which held her tightly.

Dick smelled like soap, had no stubble to speak of and she couldn't bring herself to mess up his neatly combed hair.

He moved in for a kiss….she knew she would have to reciprocate.

"Hey Dick, Charlies getting into a fight again…oh sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt" Doc wasn't sorry at all, Lizzie could just tell.

"No its fine, I'll go sort it out if I can, we'll talk later Lizzie" he pecked her cheek and walked away, a smile plastered on his face, as far as he was concerned she was his.

Doc didn't move, he stared at Lizzie who couldn't meet his gaze, surely he understood that she couldn't avoid Dick forever, that she had no choice.

But she knew right then that he loved her more than words could ever tell, the way he looked at her at that moment was enough for her to realise that it was him she was meant to be with and maybe Dick would just have to understand that.

She ran over and pressed her mouth to his, it was fevered, passionate.

He lifted up her many skirts as she wrapped her legs around his waist, she undid his trousers and he forced himself inside her. She writhed under his hold loving every minute, kissing him every chance she could get.

It was amazing, she had thought about it many times but it was better that she could ever have dreamed it. He thrust and thrust, faster and faster until he couldn't stop himself and it was over.

He let her down gently, her hands still in his hair.

They kissed.

She fixed herself as he went out to the party.

No words were spoken, they didn't need to be.

The arrangement was set, they were going to be together and that was that.


End file.
